The Lock
|ja_kanji = |user = Tamami Kobayashi |namesake = (The Who song) |type = Automatic Stand |mangadebut = |animedebut = |seiyuu = |stats = |destpower = E |speed = E |range = A |persistence = A |precision = E |potential = E }} |Za Rokku}} is the Stand of Tamami Kobayashi, featured in Diamond is Unbreakable. Appearance The Lock takes on the appearance of a giant U-Shaped Lock with the character 銭 (Zeni, meaning "Money") engraved on the front. It appears hooked onto the target's heart, appearing fused into their chest. As with most Stands, only people with Stand powers can see it. Even the afflicted has no idea it is there. Tamami can also hold The Lock as a tangible item, as shown when he is called by Rohan Kishibe to confirm that Josuke is cheating in their game of dice.Chapter 382, I Am an Alien! (6) The Lock is portrayed as being brown in the colored manga, and metallic grey and red in the anime. Abilities The Lock is an automatic Stand that has no combat ability whatsoever but perfectly fits Tamami's petty goals. It is odious, but surprisingly dangerous because it can push people into committing suicide. Guilt Increase By making someone feel guilty, Tamami can then summon The Lock which appears inside the victim's chest.Chapter 284, Koichi Hirose's Echoes (1) Afterward, their guilt is multiplied continuously and can add up with other accusations, represented by The Lock growing bigger and heavier.Chapter 285, Koichi Hirose's Echoes (2) The Lock will stay indefinitely even if its away from Tamami, until the victim either feels so guilty they commit suicide,Chapter 288, Koichi Hirose's Echoes (5) Tamami willingly cancels The Lock, or the source of the guilt disappears, usually meaning that the person "absolved" themselves by compensating Tamami with money or they learn that there is nothing to be guilty about. Tamami can trick people into feeling guilty for perceived but false wrongdoings and even lock several people at the same time.Chapter 286, Koichi Hirose's Echoes (3) On the other hand, Koichi could influence his mother into not feeling guilty anymore, cancelling The Lock at the same time. Tamami also claims that if someone with The Lock on them attacks him, the damage will be reflected on the attacker, but this is never shown. Lie detection The Lock is shown to be capable of detecting dishonesty in a person, as shown during Josuke's cee-lo game against Rohan.Chapter 383, I Am an Alien! (7) Though this power isn't elaborated on in much detail, Tamami explains that The Lock will move if it senses honesty, and stays still if it senses dishonesty. Chapters / Episodes * * * * * * * * |Episodes = * * * }} Gallery Manga= TheLock.jpg|''JOJO A-GO!GO!'' TheLock First.png|The Lock's first appearance TheLockKoichi.PNG|The Lock fused into Koichi's chest The Lock 2.jpg|The Lock on Okuyasu Nijimura, after feeling guilty for punching Tamami Ayana Hirose.png|The Lock on Ayana Hirose, after "accidentally" spilling hot tea on Tamami Ayana and Mom's Extreme Guilt.png|The Lock's increase in size proportional to victims' guilt |-| Anime= The Lock on Koichi.png|The Lock on Koichi, after feeling guilt over killing a cat The Lock on Okuyasu.png|The Lock on Okuyasu, after feeling guilty for punching Tamami The Lock suicide.png|The Lock's utmost power: convincing a victim to kill themselves The Lock stats.png|The Lock's stats TheLock KeyArt.png|Key art of The Lock References Site Navigation Category:Part 4 Stands Category:Automatic Stands Category:Tool Stands